A heart that never heals
by obigopunk
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, a 16 year old international teen pop sensation, is not as perfect as her fans says she is. She went through a lot of trials that closed her heart to everybody except her friends. Will her heart heart ever heal? Li Shaoran can help.
1. Chapter 1

A Heart that never heals

By: obigopunk

Summary:

Kinomoto Sakura, a 16 year old teen pop sensation, is not all that

perfect as her fans describe her. She went through a lot of trials in life that

ruined her whole life and closed her heart to everybody except her friends.

Will there still be hope for her?

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp not me.

Chapter 1:

Sakura's POV

I felt alone for 3 years, after those tragedies, I felt lost and ever to be found. Then I realized, I have

a lsat interview before retiring my singing career and go back to Japan and leave this place full of unpleasant

memories. I want to go back with my friends, I remembered it like it was yesterday.....

_Flashback:_

_4 years ago  
_

_"Sakura-chan, do you really have to go?", Daidouji Tomoyo, my bestfriend/cousin asked me with tears flowing from_

_her face._

_"Yeah, I mean can you just stay for one more year or like, FOREVER!", Li Shaoran, another bestfriend of mine asked_

_with an angry expression._

_"Sorry guys, I want to stay but, otou-san and onii-chan can't just leave behind a 12 year old to live by herself. Anyway,_

_I'll be back after 4 years." I said._

_"Can it be just 4 months?", Hiiragizawa Eriol said._

_"4 days better!", Li Meilin, Shaoran's cousin._

_" I'm sor-", I was cut off by the speaker._

_" Passengers for the flight to America, please proceed to yorr plane, Thank you."_

_"Bye guys!" I shouted._

_" Bye Sakura-chan!", They all said at the same time._

_End of flashback_

The interview went well, I said my farewell to my manager and finished packing. I got my **farewell present **from my **BELOVED  
STEPFATHER** and got in the limo.

After a few minutes we arrived the airport, paparazzis all over, then I saw interviewers coming.

"Passengers for the flight to Japan please proceed to your plane, Thank You." saved by the speaker, I ran to my plane and tried

to forget those memories I had for once and I doze off.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, don't worry if you liked it the next chapter is longer.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! *_***


	2. Chapter 2

A Heart that never heals

By: obigopunk

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me it belongs to Clamp.

Chapter 2:

Sakura's POV

I guess I kinda' forgot to call Tomoyo-chan and the others to pick me up, since it's Thursday there's school I didn't bother.

Oh well, I'll surprise them tomorrow.

I headed to the mansion I'm gonna stay. It's a good thing my manager already planned where I'm gonna stay and the papers for school so I can start tomorrow. I went to my room, it didn't surprise me since I'm used to singing big house back in America. I layed on my bed and closed my eyes.

"RRRRRIIINNGGGG", I opened my eyes turned of the alarm. I took a shower and picked out what I'm going to wear. They don't

have uniforms so I guess we get to wear anything we want. I Picked out a white polo-shirt, a black vest, a mid-thigh leather skirt with chains with a purple belt and black boots that rreached below my knees, a loose purple neck tieand a white jacket tied to my waist and a purple knit cap. I went downstairs ate my breakfast and got in the limo.

A few minutes later we arrived, all the students went to my position because they saw the limo. Since I'm an **INTERNATION** retired teen idol, I covered my eyes with black sunglasses, and covered my face with my bangs. I went directly to the teachers office.

Shaoran's POV

I woke up about 7:00 (school starts at 8:45) and got off my bed. I took a shower and I changed for school. I just weared a black shirt with collars, jeans, arm warmers and vans. I went down to eat breakfast and head for school with my cousin Meilin.

We arrived at school and saw a limo and a girl went out, I couldn't see her face since she covered it with black sunglasses and her bangs. We went to or classroom and meet up with my friends, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Hikari, my girlfriend. Our seats are at the right corner of our classroom beside the window. Since there are 6 rows, I was at the fifth Hikari behind me and a vacant seat in front of me. Beside that vacant seat is Meilin, beside me is Tomoyo and behind her and beside Hikari is Eriol.

The teacher arrived and quited the class. " I have an announcement.", he said. "We have a new student, she came from America but her hometown is here in Tomoeda.", he added. I looked at him as he told someone out the door to come in. I saw the girl in the limo still covering her face. I only saw her auburn hair that reached until her waist. Then I realized, it has been 4 years since she left, could it be. Then all the boys started staring at the newbie, excitement in their eyes. For the first time I was interested about a new student.

Sakura's POV

These guys are so annoying, looking at me like I'm for dessert. Then the teacher whispered to me to write my name on the board, so I did. Then I raised my head took of my sunglasses and said " Ohayo, watashi Kinomoto Sakura" with my poker face.

Then someone screamed sayin "IT'S THE RETIRED INTERNATIONAL IDOL, KINOMOTO SAKURA!!!" Then everybody started squealing, but the teacher took care of them then he pointed a seat in front of.... SHAORAN! I looked surprise so did he, Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol. I sat and Meilin and Tomoyo whispered "Welcome Back". I fake smiled at them.

~LUNCH BREAK~

"Sakura-chan, when did you arrive, you coul have called us!" Tomoyo said with a big grin.

"Yesterday, and I wanted to but you guys were at school and I decided to surprise you guys and it worked." I said and faking a smile.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?", Tomoyo said serious this time.

"It's obvious it's a fake smile", Eriol said.

"Fine you caught me" my smile turned into a frown.

"Explain.", Meilin said.

"Later at my house, are you guys free?" I said. PLEASE SAY NO PLEASE SAY NO!

"YES!!" all 3 of them said. Then we all stared at Shaoran and Hikari. "Yes, but she isn't" Shaoran said.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but I have plans. I have to fix some papers because I'm going back to Hong Kong soon.", she said with a frown.

"It' s okay I'll just say it to you next time we meet.", I said. Even though we just met officially, we got along pretty well.

~After School~ (Sorry for skipping, it's just that making classes is just BORING)

We went in my limo and something made me nervous.

"I can't wait to see Touya-nii-chan!", Tomoyo said. I gulped at the tine she said that, then Shaoran gave me a what's wrong look, I gave him a nothing look.

We arrived and I was sweating like there's no tomorrow. I hope I can Do this.


End file.
